


The Cupid Hotel: Luthor and Zor-El

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cupid Hotel, Dates, Dating, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Lena finding out Kara is Supergirl, Lesbians, Love, Romance, SuperCorp, The Cupid Hotel AU, dinner date, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: When a business retreat to Gotham City goes a little wrong, Lena finds herself away from National City at a mysterious hotel and with nothing to do. When the hotel offers her its own dating service, she’s alarmed but eager to try, and even more excited when her perfect match is the one she’s always wanted.





	The Cupid Hotel: Luthor and Zor-El

Lena did her best to avoid direct eye contact with anyone on the street of Gotham City, carefully dodging every passerby as she rolled on down the sidewalk. There had been tales of this city drilled into her mind by the rest of the family. ‘Avoid looking at anyone, Lena, they’d sooner eat your guts on a dare than give you directions,’ they would say to her, namely her father and uncle as they tried to steer her as they were doing so with Alexander. ‘The people of Gotham will always be different, somehow more primitive to the denizens of Metropolis,’ she remembered her father telling her and Lex one day in some forgotten conversation.

Yet the reality of Gotham was that it was very much at odds with the people who lived there, the industry that held it up like stained and eroding pillars, and the criminal underbelly that came out like a rancid stench of the night. Lena knew that all these reasons were why the night was stalked by a whole family of bats. While National City had her Supergirl, Gotham would forever be a warzone between names like The Penguin, The Joker, The Riddler, Deathstroke, and then, of course, the family of winged creatures in masks.

Just walking her streets in the daylight cemented in Lena’s mind that the city was very much different to National City, to Starling City, Central City and any other city in which she had holdings and property. Gotham simply felt wrong - the air creeping around her exposed arms as she walked, trying not to look at anyone so they wouldn’t see her.

It hardly even weathered to be wearing sunglasses, as she often did to obscure her face as much as she could. Her hair was down for a change, and Lena wore no jewellery aside from a simple watch so she could keep an eye on the time. She hadn’t taken a cab because she didn’t trust one yet, and her own driver and cavalcade were stuck in traffic, thus she had elected to walk to the hotel she was staying at; she was only in town for a small business conference and some meetings with opportunities for both L-Corp and CatCo. Madam Grant was to remain in National City while Lena was away, only she wished that Kara was with her. Miss Danvers was her rock and in an uncomfortable environment such as Gotham, Lena longed for a companion and a pleasant face to stare at. Although she thought she stared too much at Kara, unable to control her pining for the young reporter. Already Lena was missing Kara.

She could hear a noise emanating from her handbag, the chains rattling in vibration which meant her phone was ringing for her. It irked Lena; she asked not be to be called by anyone from L-Corp while she was conducting business in Gotham. If things were urgent they would need to call the hotel after she’d arrived. What was more, she had only just arrived, only just and something was already going wrong? Pathetic.

“Sam?” Lena asked down the line but didn’t get Samantha’s voice in retort.

“Do I sound like Sam, Miss Luthor?” Came the voice of Cat Grant. Lena bit her tongue and stifled a curse as she stopped walking along the sidewalk and propped herself up against a storefront. A sketchy worker passed her, eyeing her frame up from toe to crown. His expression told her everything she didn’t want and Lena instinctively pulled up two fingers to spite him.

“Miss Grant? Is everything okay? What's up?” Lena asked, turning her head away from the jackass as he flaunted his crotch at her. Gotham was already ringing true to the stories her father had told her and Lex growing up.

“Oh not much, I just wanted to reflect what the higher-ups had kissed your ass with, Lena,” Cat started, briefly pausing. Lena could visualise the cougar flicking through a magazine or the editor’s copy of their next editorial on her desk. Cat Grant was the intense peak of womanhood wrapped up in leopard-print that Lena found as a sort of role model. She was magnetised to be much like the older woman, to run a company or two like her. Utterly ruthless but picturesque and flawless, while also being a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, and an extraordinary best friend. Namely to Kara, as the blonde’s face in her gorgeous glasses flitted through Lena’s mind rapidly.

“Cat?” Lena asked, hearing nothing in reply.

“I just wanted to say thank you, Lena, for taking CatCo’s name with you Gotham. We might all have our opinions about the place but it means a lot to me that you’re trying to expand both our companies and our property. It really does,” Cat finished, no doubt feeling embarrassed to be giving such a message of sentimentality.

Lena felt a rush of warmth licking its way up her legs and right into her chest, settling her and stowing away the vulnerability she was feeling in traversing the streets of Gotham. Cat held stabilise her for the moment as she leaned against the wall. And the serendipitous Luthor smiled, baring her teeth as she grinned goofily at the sentiment of her business partner. Never did she think of Cat Grant as an employee. While CatCo belonged to L-Corp, it was its own entity in reality, and Lena saw Grant as a mentor, as a confidante, and a really good friend.

“It’s nothing, Cat, I’m happy to do it. You know that.” Lena responded, checking her surroundings. Just being in one place for a time in Gotham had her on edge. Lex’s infamous shadow continuing to follow her here, everywhere. If the Bat knew she was here, no doubt there’d be a problem.

Cat’s voice came back to her. “Are you sure you’re okay being in Gotham?” She asked as if to insinuate the very fear that Lena now had. She decided to move quick enough; her hotel was not too far away - The Cupid Hotel it was called. She’d chosen it on a recommendation from Cat herself. The perfect place for a business trip, she’d described it as.

Lena smiled awkwardly to herself, seeing the doors not too far away. “I’m fine, Cat. I’m a Luthor.”

She could almost feel Grant rolling her eyes and looking unamused like royalty sucking on a lemon with sugar. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

“I’m at the hotel, I’ll call you later. Tell Kara I said good luck with her story, okay? Bye,” Lena quickly shot at her and ended the call, passing through the revolving chamber and into the foyer of the hotel, seeing it a little empty yet ten times more decorated than any other place in Gotham so far. Lena breathed as she felt comfortable to be indoors, safe from the random passersby of the Gotham streets.

It was unusually pink, with streams of rose, more passionate reds and even some shades of white and cream dotted and splattered around the flamboyant foyer. A more apt name might be something flamingo related, Lena thought as she stared around the place. There weren’t many guests lingering around the hall - some were dealing with three of the four check-in staff and the only one remaining looked to be an elderly woman with outrageous and interesting pink hair tied and styled in a beautiful looking updo that Lena couldn’t help admire as she found her way towards the woman. Stylish loveseats and couch sets draped the centrepieces around two large pillars and plenty of young couples sat there with luggage, most probably waiting for transport to the airport, vacations finished. Lena smiled when a few eyed her, but she didn’t remove her sunglasses yet, and she still felt slightly nervous and apprehensive around this place. Yet she reached the check-in desk without incident and finally removed her visage to reveal her gracious lime eyes. The eyes of a Luthor, her father would be so quick to remind her when she was a little girl, constantly making her feel like she was one them, despite being reminded that she was adopted at the time.

“Marvel or DC?” The woman with lovely, pink hair droned on when Lena set her hands on the counter, eager to check-in and find her bed and shower. The plane ride was a nightmare and she hated flying anyway.

“Excuse me?” She asked in retort, confused off the bat.

The older woman looked up and smiled warmly when she eyed Lena. “Oh I’m terribly sorry, dear, I wasn’t paying attention. How may I help you today, Miss?” She asked in a questioning tone, which was a welcome surprise to Lena. After the copious amounts of press she had had to go through to build L-Corp from the ground up again in her own more positive light, to find someone who didn’t know her face and name, it made her smile with an adorable perk. The woman’s age helped too, somehow she felt all the more welcome and at ease conversing with someone her senior, and a woman at that.

Lena couldn’t stop smiling suddenly, the woman’s aura already infectious and setting her at ease. “Oh, Luthor, Miss Lena Luthor. And I have a reservation,” she informed the check-in lady, trying to snoop over the counter to see her name in some book or on some screen. Already Lena was prepared to fight some underhanded comment, even from the older woman about her surname, but none came, which was even more delightfully surprising.

“One second, dear, let me look that up for you,” the woman paused Lena, checking the monitor and finding her in no time. “Ah! Here we are, Lena Luthor, staying in one of our penthouse suites for a week-long stay. Sounds lovely! Special vacation is it? Or are we here for a lovely getaway to find romance?” She asked, smiling lovingly and even giving a delightful chuckle before the young business conglomerate.

“Oh, I wish. I’m here on business for L-Corp and CatCo. Not much free time this week, I’m afraid,” she confessed to the woman, reaching for one of the pens so she could sign her name down in the book and already she prepared her credit card from her purse.

The older woman passed the book to her and pointed out her name, reaching down behind the counter for a room key for the suite. It did, however, strike Lena as a little odd that the hotel, not a big name in Gotham and not even located in the main corporate sector of the city, near Wayne Towers, had more than one penthouse suite at all. In fact, once that began to strike her as odd, she looked around the foyer again and the illustrious nature of it began to peak her interest all the more as she maintained a now faux smile. Something was already making her feel like something was amiss. Or, something else, not amiss, but more to the hotel itself as she observed it. The air of it felt not unlike that of a dream. Lena pinched herself on her exposed right arm just to check she hadn’t dozed off on the flight here. Nothing happened, but she pinched again, but yet nothing changed at all. The place had to be real.

“Well, how much free time do you have, sweetie? I might know a few ways to make the most of your stay,” the check-in lady returned, holding and passing Lena her room key card, just as the businesswoman handed her the book and pen back, mouthing a thank you.

She grinned again. “I’m fairly okay, I promise. When I’m not on business I prefer to just relax in my hotel room with some work or go out and see the sights,” she informed the woman, but then paused and realised how little there really was to see in Gotham City or how much she did not want to spend time out on the streets or outside anywhere that wasn’t her hotel room or the boardroom. She could almost feel the next turf war brewing in the night between Mister J. and the caped crusader him/herself.

“Not that there’s much I haven’t seen or experienced in Gotham City in my line of work, I suppose,” Lena chatted nicely, fake laughing airily.

“Well, if you find yourself without anything to do and you feel like trying something a little easy going on the mind and freeing for your faculties, feel free to call down and as for Cupid, dearie, that’d be me, ‘Little Miss Cupid’ they all call me, have done for years, everywhere I go. I like it enough. Oh, you should have seen the fuss they made this V-Day, decorated just for me, but then again I think I’m the only one who makes an effort to celebrate it these days.”

“I’ll definitely be sure to do that… Cupid,” Lena settled, trying to look as suave as she could with her alluring smile and faux yet breathy laughter before the little old lady, tilting the key to the woman as she smiled after her.

A check-in lady calling herself Cupid? That was strike two on the weird tally. But Lena was totally charmed by the place so far, as she walked to the elevator with her suitcase in hand and her lips curled, she couldn’t help but think that this week would not be totally boring or swamping, overwhelmed with the press, stuffed shirts and intolerable men. Those were the last things she wanted right now. What Lena really wanted, as she slotted into the open elevator and her fingers twitching for her cell again, was to either see or hear Kara Danvers. She didn’t realise already how much she wanted or needed the plucky and adorable blonde near her. They’d grown so close in such a short span of time, and showed the other so much of the ugliness of the other’s life (Lena understanding just how ugly Mike really was), Lena could hardly feel whole without Kara.

By the time the elevator took her to the very top of spire hotel, her cell had begun to explode. It wasn’t anyone of L-Corp or of CatCo, or miraculously any journalist (not even the Daily Planet had called her for a statement following a disaster in National City, Central City, Star City or Metropolis), but it was a series of numbers from the representatives and business people she was meant to be meeting throughout the week. She could recognise and remember the digits. People from the Wayne Group, Smoak Technologies, even Palmer Tech, they were all seeming to cancel the meetings and their commitments to the small gatherings Lena had whipped up. She was furious as she slammed her suitcase into the door.

“You have no idea how much this means to L-Corp, and to CatCo. We are building a small empire of trade and technology and media, an alliance and mutual partnerships could strengthen us all around the country and the world!” Lena barked into her cell phone as she fumbled around for the keycard and slotted it into the door rather violently.

There came a squabbling in her ear during which she was vaguely listening as she let herself in and tossed her handbag and coat onto the nearest settee and left her case at the door.

“No, you need to listen to me, sir! This meeting and exchange have been outstanding with Mr Wayne and his faculties for weeks, I need to speak with him and his representatives while I’m in Gotham…” there came more words from the very representative on the phone. “I’m afraid I’m only in Gotham for the week then I must fly back to National City, I have business to attend to with…”

Lena swallowed breath before she spoke the name of her associate she had promised to conspire with on the topic of bolstering the city’s safety - to even tell anyone businesslike that she was technically partners with ‘Supergirl’ would inspire laughter and ridicule she thought.

“With a very important and professional colleague… Yes, I will hold while you try to contact Mr Wayne, and I’d like you to tell him that this really messes up my arrangements for the week now. I’ll have to reschedule with both Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak,” she barked to the man on the other line before holding the line and switching to another call on her smartphone. “Hello? Mr Palmer won’t take my call currently? And I’ll have to wait for another opening to meet with him? Well, that’s fantastic! Thank you for nothing!”

She closed one line and waited, slamming the glass pane of the cell to her forehead and announcing her annoyance with an irksome groan.

The cell rang again, but Lena was too emotionally and otherwise physically drained to cope with more disappointment and let it go to voicemail, running to the sofa, throwing her phone into the crook of the seats, and silencing it with a cushion as she sat on it. With another groan, she flopped backwards, grabbed another small and comfy cushion (she detected goose feathers for a simple fraction of a second) and screamed into it loudly. Her immense frustration was muffled by the softness of the pillow.

“Sometimes, I really hate being in big business…” Lena spoke audibly to herself, or so she thought.

“I do happen to agree, Mistress Luthor, terrible business, in reality, only suited to stuffed shirts and skirts. I always had the thought that you’d be suited for media like young Miss Grant, personally,” came a voice from the kitchen area, which was almost immediately revealed to be a slim and handsomely dressed butler of sorts, sparking Lena to shriek and rise to her feet in alarm.

The butler raised his arms and spoke calmly. “Please, do not alarm, Miss Luthor, my name is Matthew and I’ve been involved in the penthouse suite, by the personal expense of ‘The Cupid Hotel’,” the man so called Matthew revealed as he stood plainly between the kitchen and the living area.

“Wait a second… The ‘Cupid’ Hotel?” Lena repeated in the form of a question.

“Yes… did you not recall the name of the hotel, ma’am?”

Lena grabbed her bag. “What the hell is this place? Come on, out with it now because this beyond strange. The name, the check-in woman, and trust me, ‘Matthew’, I’m very accustomed to strange goings-on. I do live in National City…” She tried to compose herself and not think about the sudden collapse of her business trip. “We have Supergirl.”

Matthew had to smile and chuckle a little. “Gotham City has Batman, well, Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, even the Red Hood. Metropolis has Superman, even Star City has the Green Arrow…”

“Had, the Green Arrow. I’m afraid that Mr Queen is still serving time behind bars for his outing as the vigilante,” Lena corrected, to which Matthew nodded.

“Quite right, but to which I confirm and suggest, you are indeed, rather used to strange goings on.”

Lena sat on the sofa again and offered her apparent new butler a seat, which he took plainly and politely, offering her thanks.

“So, I’ll ask again, Matthew, and this time I’d like a full explanation, even if it takes a while,” she pulled her cell out and shook it for him. “It looks like I’m going to have a lot of time on my hands in Gotham now, anyway. But please, tell me, what is this place and what kind of operation are you people running?”

Matthew made himself comfortable, on the edge of the seat and asked that Lena do the same, and he explained everything in a calm and low voice, melodic and already sentimental in sound and tone. It was downright sacred as she listened to his piece.

“...As Cupid formed the openings, they realised that a hotel, as it was, might be prudent to attract people to try and find their soulmates, or at the very least, matches. Cupid themselves realise that love is a flawed thing and a complex design and that it even has a science to it, as they understand. Probability factors in, a web of people making contacts, even chance has an element, and thus, they acclimatise for such variables with every single person. With the algorithms and the technology we have in place, with the profiles that each guest makes upon check-in, or when they sign up the service, which is also optional by the way, we can match people with a potentially eighty-three to ninety-seven per cent chance of them staying together and form a relationship. However, we have very little to tell if that relationship will be the one and final one to be permanent. And yet, I believe that we already have a person in mind for you with the highest percentage chance to be what you may call ‘The One’,” Matthew smiled near the end. Lena was following and understanding everything.

As it turned out, being involved with aliens, supervillains, Kryptonian society and situations, had helped her get to grips with the most out there of ideas and realities.

“You already have someone in mind for me? I don’t think that’s really possible, given that I don’t have anyone in mind for myself,” she suavely spoke, fluidly like a fine port. And yet despite her own attempt to make believe herself, she knew that she was utterly and faithlessly lying.

Matthew was smiling again, calmly and politely. “Well then, Miss Luthor, if you indeed have nothing better to do while you try to assemble some semblance of your working week here in Gotham, would you like to fill in the profile for the matchmaking service?” He asked lovingly.

“You know what, Matthew? Let me take you up on that offer, what better way could I spend time in a city like Gotham?”

“...And finally, what would you say is your attitude toward pets, like dogs or cats or other small animals your potential partner might want, be looking for or already own?” Matthew asked, the last of the questions inside the survey. Lena was halfway through a sandwich now, changed into some slacks and a small tank top in a lime green, relaxing with the makings of a mocha in her thermos on the coffee table.

She always failed to swallow, choking for a fraction of a second before handling her enthusiasm and her food. Then she turned back to Matthew, holding her index to him and sipping her coffee to wash down the bread. “I absolutely adore pets, seriously, nothing would make me happier than a partner who wanted a pet or had one. Dogs are my special friends and cats make me feel like a mother. Even the big ones! Give me a Labrador or Golden Retriever any day, I swear I’ll hug it until I die…”

Matthew immediately smiled, warmly and tickled by Lena’s indulgent remarks. She was having fun, relaxing and forgetting about the cancelled meetings and about business in general. She had turned her cell to silent and had ignored it twice when it buzzed on the hardwood coffee table.

There was an inkling of something inside of Matthew’s welcoming and homely eyes. The phone rung again and Lena leaned over for it, instantly silencing it by pressing the lock button. She didn’t want to know who was trying to get a hold of her. Quickly she grabbed it again and sent a text to her multitudes of assistants through Whatsapp. It was an instruction that she had been cancelled on and that if anyone wanted to make correspondence with her they would call them after she failed to pick up. In addition, she requested not to be disturbed anymore until the week now.

She observed her temporary butlar with keen eyes as she sucked on one of the hard candies from the middle of the table. Mint was one of her favourite flavours and she savoured it inside the mouth. He was still smiling as he recorded her results and connected her to the small dating network running through the hotel, which right away began to link her to a person after person. But Lena Luthor would not settle for anything except the most exceptional, and Matthew was searching rapidly and extensively. He was looking specifically for the right partner.

“And just to confirm it again, so I know I’m getting this as correct as possible, you’re attracted to women only? Correct?” Matthew checked in.

Lena nodded excessively. “You can imagine the dirty looks I get from all the guys when they find out,” she teased, chuckling to herself silently as she didn’t care about what any man thought of her. They were never important to her in terms of romantic entanglements.

This only made Matthew smile all the more as he gawked at her, observing his pad and looking over the information again and again. He leered at her like a masterfully sculpted gargoyle and ran his finger across the width of the tablet a couple of times until he settled on his choice.

“I think I’ve found the perfect partner, and would you believe me if I told you that she’s online at the moment, checked in this morning to our Central City location? She’s a two-time visitor now I believe,” he began to tell, smiling all the while as he looked at the woman that Lena couldn’t see. “One thing I need to ask before we continue is this. Would you like to see her now, before contact? Or would you like me to send the meetup request and let the date be blind? We have good results for dates using both methods, so don’t feel like it matters so much, it’s all your preference, Miss Luthor.”

Contemplating for a moment, Lena thought about both options, even still smiling. Her deepest desires for partners came swirling into her mind like a Ferris Wheel of lovely faces and gorgeous personalities, all topped with stunning (and ranging from femme to butch) appearances. All, always, came back to the delightful and adorable blonde that had dominated her thoughts as she shuffled through the dinginess that was the lower burgs of Gotham City that afternoon after flying out. She could not now stop thinking of Kara, and how much she wished she was sitting with her on the sofa, listening to the journalist talk about damn near anything, just to listen to the sound of her voice.

“Alright then… Show me my future soulmate,” Lena joked, or attempted to, giving a faux look. The startling look of shock and mixed pleasure in her eyes when Matthew showed her the tablet was priceless.

Lena gasped back at Kara, smiling with her perfect teeth. She was to be her date.

All the more amazed, was Lena when she exited the elevator to unveil the location what Matthew had set up for her date. One moment she was in the elevator in the Cupid Hotel, more so in Gotham City, the next she was looking out to the small confines of a private jet and out of the window, she could spy the massive vista of the clouds, hundreds of miles in the air. The elevator had taken her airborne and aboard a plane.

“Absolutely brilliant…” Lena whispered to herself as she slowly treaded out of the small lift and into the plane living space. There was a small copula of seats near the window on her left and in the middle, there was a rather lavish table with comfortable looking dining chairs around it, set for two to dine together.

“Isn’t it just magical?” Called out the all familiar voice of Kara Danvers from across the room. She was smiling amazingly as she edged out and warmly saw Lena. Her eyes dilated rather visibly and Lena instantly felt at home, happy, and incredibly excited to see her friend, now date.

The blush spread across Lena’s cheeks all at once as she saw Kara, a blue sweater with a turtleneck gracing her torso and lovely yet casual skinny jeans adorning her legs. The watch around her left wrist was gleaming and her glasses caught Lena’s vision in them, looking at Kara’s stunning eyes, like jewels of a necklace across the length of the aircraft. The hum of the jet engine was rather loud but not detracting from the cosiness and warmth of the place, which Lena felt immediately. Looking around she could see in the back (behind the small toilet cubicle that had managed to serve as an elevator shaft for Lena to arrive) that there was more to this aeroplane, and more couple were sitting down to food and drinks, on more dates in this gorgeous-looking jet. Their destination? Lena didn’t know, Matthew had only told her that the plane would be travelling at supersonic and that it was destined for romance.

Kara giggled to herself in the way she always did when in Lena’s presence, in the way she always found herself doing, reduced to childish and nervous laughter in front of the glamorous and gorgeous businesswoman. Lena smiled incredibly in response, loving the glimpse of Kara’s alluring lips and full teeth.

“Well I have to say, you were kinda one of the last people I expected to hit me up this week…” Kara spoke softly, still nervous and full of airy laughter rather quietly.

Lena approached her, handling her palms in her own hands, gently touching her fingertips suavely. “Funny, I would have thought this would have been pretty predictable on my part. Always giving you the inside scoop, I’ve been waiting to get you alone for months, Kara…” Lena flirted overtly, trying to make the rather Futch bombshell blush even more. The world of work was completely expunged from Lena’s mind now and was replaced by a realm of pleasure and want, lusting after Kara that had been present for months since meeting her and being embroiled with Supergirl.

Kara’s eyes popped when she heard Lena’s confession, struck with moonstruck seriousness and a lusting of her own. “That’s… not something I expected to hear…” She mumbled, blushing a lot more. A lovely rose spread across her face, and her lips were glowing as she looked down at the floor, trying to escape Lena’s glance. It only managed to make things worse. From Lena’s shoed feet, Kara found her luscious legs, and then her simply magnificent hips, poking from the confines of her pencil skirt. Whoever let such an angelic and simply stunning woman wear those things was an evil genius. Kara’s heart was pounding behind her bosom. So many times when flying around as her alter-ego has Kara had the pleasure and honour of holding Lena, and every time she was mesmerised and hypnotised by her supple hips and incredible love handles. They had, a few times broke her concentration mid-flight and had almost grounded her. They were so ample when held (based on fleeting moments when Supergirl had taken the plunge with the courage to try and hold them neatly). Kara simply loved them, loved all of Lena, she made her heart swell. Lena was the most beautiful think about Earth to the disparate and refugee Kryptonian. Kal had Lois, and Kara wanted Lena, but could never come to terms with that, or admit it. The mistake of Mon-El was because Kara couldn’t come to terms with her feelings for Lena, and so much had happened since then.

Lena was her best friend, the person closest to Kara, and now they were closer than ever. Kara was choking up silently, her heart beating a drum solo the closer she was to Lena.

“Shall we… Sit down? Have something to drink?” Kara suggested as she reached forward, flinchingly, to hold her best friend’s hands. The times she’d held Lena as Supergirl kept flying through her mind like her cape, but it made her twitch with a pang of guilt. Lena still didn’t know about Kara’s real identity, her true origins, and her real occupation.

She didn't know that Kara was not Danvers, but Zor-El, Supergirl.

There came a rather ravishing-looking waitress and/or flight attendant from behind Kara, her deep, black hair tied back and her waistcoat on point. Lena smiled as she and her date now both took their seats. The businesswoman instantly took to the water and sipped a rather large gulp. She was thirsty now, but not for a drink, for Kara.

“Can I start you two off with anything, ladies? We have an exquisite thirty-year mont blanc today, nicely chilled and prepared to serve. Also, before you both make your choices for food, might I remind you that our meals are cooked and prepared in-flight by our chef, unlike other airlines, CupidAir prepares all meals here and to go if need be. We’re very proud,” the woman explained to them, smiles all around as the pair beamed back at her. Lena could hardly keep her eyes away from Kara’s gleaming face with a childish yet adorable grin.

Kara took a few seconds, glancing at the small card that held the drinks list on it. “Um… can I just get a Pepsi? Or a soda like that? Is that okay? I’m not feeling like drinking…” She mumbled a little, riddling it off rapidly. Lena looked at her with mild concern.

“Everything alright, Kara?” She asked the blushing blonde.

“I’m fine, really, just not feeling like drinking yet,” Kara lied, she didn’t want to drink because she was ever waiting for some sort of emergency that might need Supergirl’s help, and didn’t want to attempt to fly while possibly under the influence. But of course, Lena didn’t know that, and couldn’t know that. “Just a Pepsi, or soda, if that’s okay,” she glanced at the waitress again.

“Of course,” the olive-skinned waitress responded and glanced to Lena. “And for you, Miss Luthor?”

“Oh, I’ll take a soda as well in that case, whatever you can whip up,” Lena gave a toothy smile as she spoke, passing the woman the drinks cards and opening her menu. The flight attendant left the women alone as they both perused the menu. “I didn’t expect you to be someone to take a hotel dating service, I have to admit Kara, I always thought journalists took a more direct approach and found thrills in bars and the cities when looking for a story,” Lena teased, her smile growing bigger as she tried to drag her foot closer to her date’s under the table.

Kara found Lena’s advancing leg almost immediately, the bare flesh of her calf the smoothest thing Kara had felt over the denim of her tight skinny jeans. Her own smile could not possibly grow any longer for fear of her jaw aching already, but Lena made her giggle audibly about the stereotypical joke about reporters.

She pulled at the collar of her adorable sweater, the blue really complimenting the paleness of her fair skin. In the middle of the bosom was a red pattern, nothing distinct, but it was nice, Lena liked it and laughed with her date. They were not going to point out the awkwardness of the fact that they were best friends and yet now in a romantic setting. The flight attendant came with the sodas and placed them down gently, letting Kara move forward for an immediate sip to clear her dry throat.

“I… I don’t think I’m the kind of girl to chase after a lead and end up dating them just because they were my source… In fact aside from the one unmentionable, I don’t think I’ve really dated seriously all that much…”

Lena leered. “More into girls than guys? It’s okay, there’s no one listening and we’re not on the record here, right?” Lena pushed a little, grazing Kara’s covered leg (how she wished it wasn’t) with her own, dying to press all of this adorable woman’s buttons to get close to her. The physical attraction was burning within Lena now. She wanted Kara the more she gawked at her, eye wide and lips salivating as she tried to hide her obvious lust. And the blonde Kryptonian was faring no better whatsoever.

Kara grew redder in the face. “I mean, I guess so… I can’t say I’m sure, even with my track record for boys,” she giggled in a half answer. She was as red as wine and her legs were like jelly under the small table, feeling the smooth and lovely presence of Lena’s own limb down there with her, trying to so suavely seduce her it seemed.

Two drinks arrived in no time and the waitress left them alone once more, after handing menus and taking their orders for the meal. Kara was still smiling and Lena was feeling bolder than before. She wanted the blonde opposite her with a competitive lust that was slowly consuming her like a great wash. Kara’s face was adorable, and she was an utter dork but so lovable. From a friend to best friend, to sister, and now to hopeful partner. Lena wanted the journalist with a fiery passion that burned deeper the longer she gawked at her across the table.

“Does Ms Grant have you doing anything special while you’re at the hotel?” Lena asked to break the romantic yet bordering on awkward silence. She wanted to stare into Kara’s delightful eyes all day, and yet more and more. She didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. “Or what I’m really asking is, what made you go to the hotel?” Lena redacted.

Kara took a sip. “I actually managed to comp a weekend off and wanted a change of pace. Alex mentioned this hotel really helped her take a load off when she started dating women. They have a really comprehensive and intuitive dating service,” she explained smartly, before looking up again at Lena and saw the fruits of the very service she described. “I guess it really does have a high success ratio…”

“Attention passengers, we would like to call a break to your exquisite meals to commence with the entertainment. Following a short disco of sorts, we will be turning the compartment, into a more cosier setting as we make our attempt to circumnavigate the globe before returning to Central City Airport where you’ll all be able to return to the hotel. Please take this moment to enjoy alcoholic refreshments provided by our bar staff as the aircraft takes you to a disco you’ll never forget.”

As the announcement droned on to an end, the entire compartment that held Kara and Lena sat together slowly began to transform, all around them. The rustic and Edwardian decor of the bistro setting lowered into the floor and disappeared into the walls. At the front of the compartment, a vast and expensive looking bar came up from the floor bulkheads, as two new waiters took positions behind it and prepared two cocktails for the women. From the ceiling lowered a small but bright disco ball and the lights were dimmed until they were all glittering and glistening from the ball-like beacon.

“Let’s dance! Kick off your red shoes and dance the blues!...” Came calling from the walls as Lena and Kara both stood from their seats. Their table and chairs both lowered into the floor and disappeared entirely.

“Bowie?!” Kara beamed, hearing the voice of a man she simply adored. How did they know she loved Bowie so much? Enough to let his voice serenade her and Lena in an aeroplane travelling at supersonic around the world?

“You never told me you like Bowie too!” Lena burst in a smile. Kara was a fan too?!

Kara shot a stare right at her date, her lips parting and her toothy smile intensifying as she listened closely to her idol’s voice. “You love him as well?!” Kara yelped, her smile so wide it was like a beacon of pure angelic light as she cried out in joy over the song flooding the room.

Before anything else, Lena pushed forward, lurching for Kara. Taking her arms she swayed her across the disco-lit room in a slow dance with some suave leans and sways in time with the music. “And if you say run… I’ll run with you!” Cried out David Bowie as Kara giggled in beautiful ecstasy in Lena’s arms. They spun a few times around the carpeted room until the CEO pulled tightly on her reporter’s frame and held her in close to her bosom. Their chests collided and Lena’s hands came to Kara’s waist and hips, their faces becoming closer still.

“How dare you think I wouldn’t like David Bowie. Kara Danvers, you shame me…” Lena joked, her serious face melting into a jesting grin.

Kara felt the moment intrinsically in her core, her Kryptonian heart bursting like a star as she felt Lena’s grip around her. It was a romantic handling of one Kara had always wanted and the tone in the raven-haired woman’s strong hands was of protection and a want to support and love. Kara got all the messages and felt the impulses of her desire.

She pushed her lips closer to Lena’s and gave her a swift and fleeting kiss on her plump lips.

Lena was frozen, Kara was moonstruck and together they were both blushing and shocked by what the latter had just done, but the pause made their feelings only clearer all the more. Lena smiled a leering, curvey smile of want and excitement; Kara had kissed her, and it was beautiful, her taste was fleeting upon Lena’s lips but it was of strawberry gloss and a hint of natural vanilla with the vaguest hint of something seemingly cosmic. Taking the initiative, Lena’s hands moved quickly to behind Kara’s ears as Bowie continued to serenade them and the Luthor pressed her succulent lips to Kara’s, bold and wanting, exchanging deep and lusty kisses at a pace that exceeded in pleasure. Kara held Lena’s hips and let her kiss her, moving her lips closer in retort and wanting more, so many more of those sweet and gorgeous kisses. Lena tasted of blueberries and spearmint toothpaste and the combination with her floral perfume scent was enough to make Kara fly.

When they both seemed to open their eyes, it was to surprise.

As Kara had imagined it, felt it as she kissed Lena, they had begun to hover off of the ground. Kara was holding Lena in the air, only centimetres off of the floor but they were null of gravity and were stuck in the air of the cabin. Kara panicked.

“I! I can explain! I swear!” She cried under much distress, but Lena was chuckling and placed her hand over Kara’s lips.

Her smile was soothing and so warm, like the rest of her exquisite body. “I don’t think you can… Supergirl…” Lena giggled, letting go of Kara’s mouth and kissing her gently again. She wasn’t annoyed nor betrayed. She was relieved and at peace. “Who else would it be, right?” Lena asked, still smiling. “Only you could hold me like… so close.” They kissed again, softly as Kara kept them in the air. “So protective. My Supergirl…”


End file.
